


ghost on the shore

by timefighter



Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu-centric, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, dead niki | nihachu, no beta we die like george in minecraft manhunt, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: niki, tommy, tubbo, and wilbur are dead :)
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128614
Kudos: 82





	ghost on the shore

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> T/CW: mentions of suicide, drowning, murder, & mental illnesses

Life is precious, Wilbur knows. He fucking knows. Life is precious, and it’s short, and he fucking threw it away. He was an idiot in life, and one in death, it seems.

All the dead seem to know where Wilbur is. Spirits from long ago greet him like old friends, ghastly animals rubbing against his shins and hands. At first, he was scared. Now, he’s happy to talk to someone.

Wilbur died with a symphony unfinished, and he’s not sure if it was Tommy or L’Manberg as he’s damned to the eternal hell of being sustained in a ghostly form, forever condemned to the lake.

When Niki burned the L’Mantree, she didn’t expect to feel flames licking at her internal organs. She didn’t expect to feel her lungs turning to ash, coughing up soot and rot.  
When Niki burned the L’Mantree, she burned with it.

Because, truly, Niki was the L’Mantree, in spirit. Niki was the livelyhood of L’Manberg, the life breathed into the nation she loved so much. But when Niki snuffed her spark, when she stopped fighting for her country, when she lost her faith, so did L’Manberg.

It was a poetic death, Niki thinks as she’s confined to the lake.

Tubbo asked Tommy to kill him. Begged him, even. He remembers the words the Egg whispered to him, the lies he thought were truths and believed with his whole chest. He remembers how he clawed at Tommy’s shirt, knees hitting the ground as hot tears tracked down his cheeks.

**_[_** _You’ve become them both. You’re Schlatt, you’re Wilbur,_ The Egg murmured to Tubbo and only Tubbo as the boy rested his hand on the warm, red shell.

He remembered what he told Tommy.  
“ _If the Egg is mean to me, I want you to kill me._ ”  
And, God, to say the Egg was ‘mean’ was an understatement.

It spoke in Tubbo’s head, only to him, purring in undertones about his failures in life, in his presidency. How he was but a pawn in Dream’s games, Bad’s games, Tommy’s games. His best friend.

It told him Tommy was using him, playing him like a violin. How he never cared about him. Only the discs, only ever those goddamn discs.

And Tubbo believed it.

Because Tubbo’s mind was a breeding ground for disease. A disease that has infected every president of L’Manberg. Paranoia. Fear. Distrust. Reclusiveness. Isolation.

Easily manipulated. First, it was Wilbur. The cogs in his mind turned by the man in the mask, a web of lies spun by Dream himself. He put those ideas into Wilbur’s brain, told him half—truths and defiled words that would one day become Wilbur’s downfall.

The next, it was Schlatt. He wasn’t exactly L’Manberg’s president, because L’Manberg was a theory created by Wilbur and Tommy. A vision. But Dream controlled Schlatt all the same, exploited his weaknesses and steered him in the direction of tyranny and autocracy.

“ _Tommy, kill me._ ” He sounded exactly like Wilbur, begging Phil to murder him after he pressed the button. Tubbo was on his knees, fists clenched around Tommy’s red and white shirt.

Tommy’s eyes were wide. Terrified. His hand trembled as he clutched his sword, unable to speak. Tubbo pleaded with him, tears pooling in his blue gaze. _**]**_

He died like Wilbur. Sword through the chest, driven by his most trusted person. Asked him to kill him, smiled and thanked him when the netherite blade pierced through his skin.

Technoblade was right. The presidents of L’Manberg are the same, Tubbo thinks as he skips a stone into the lake.

After Tommy killed Tubbo, he was lost. Without his best friend, without his brother, his life really meant nothing. The discs meant nothing. Even though he’d spent months and lives trying to get them back, Tubbo was the only true source of happiness he had left in the world.

Tommy fades with time. His skin turns sallow, his bones turn to dust. Sam said it was heartbreak, others convinced it was drowning. Jack thought he jumped into the ocean, let the waves take him under. Technoblade thought he kicked the chair.

None of it was true, not really. See, with Tommy’s soul tied to Tubbo’s, so was his life force. When Tubbo died, Tommy went along with him.

And he’s smiling now, as he sits next to Tubbo by the lake.

Everyone gathers on the shore. Philza, Technoblade, Jack, Ranboo. Quackity and Karl, Sapnap and George. Jack crouches by Niki’s grave, fingers brushing over the sun—warmed headstone.  
Ranboo stares at Tommy and Tubbo’s twin graves, head lowered.  
Phil and Technoblade decorate Wilbur’s grave with blue cornflowers and lilies of the valley.

Tommy and Tubbo sit next to Ranboo, on either side of the half—Enderman. Tubbo knows he can’t hear them, but the two still chatter on about what the afterlife is like.  
Niki stands behind Jack, her hand on his shoulder. She locks eyes with Wilbur, and sends him a soft smile.  
Wilbur nods at Niki before turning back to Phil and Techno, placing transparent blue crystals alongside the flowers.

Niki sits with her head on Wilbur’s shoulder, Tubbo on her right, his hand in hers. Tommy sits on Wilbur’s left staring out at the calm waters.  
“I like it here,” Tubbo says quietly. “The lake.”  
Niki squeezes his hand. “You’re the Lord of the Lake,” she tells him, bringing a grin to the younger boy’s face.  
“I like it here, too,” Wilbur agrees, kissing the top of Niki’s blonde hair chastely.

“ _All who sail off the coast ever more will remember the tale of the ghosts on the shore,_ ” Tommy says, echoing the words Wilbur told him when he first appeared by the lake.  
“ _I’m goin’ away for a long time,_ ” Wilbur finishes the verse, a soft smile gracing his lips.

And? The ghosts are happy on the shore.


End file.
